


Voice filled with adoration

by AleQueenOfSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Non-Human Genitalia, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Sex, femboy, slightly rough sex, toffee has both a penis and a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: A little dirty birthday gift for my dirty little friend Cib!!Sidon gets a bit jealous and possessive over his pretty hylian boy princess after a visit from his friend Honi





	Voice filled with adoration

“Promise you’ll be back soon?” Toffee asks sweetly, holding his friend tightly.  
Honi looks like he’s getting scorched by the hug but he still smiles and nods at his friend.  
“Ye! I’ll come back in a month… maybe two? I don’t know, around that time! I promise… kinda.”  
Toffee giggles “oh you!”  
He lets go of him and watches as the taller blonde vanishes into blue light.  
Then, as he turns to look back at the domain, gleaming in the evening sun, he can’t help but smile at the sight of Sidon trying to hide behind a column, watching.  
The little hylan walks towards him, pretending not to notice him and even pretending to be surprised when the Zora prince snatches him and lifts him up.  
“Oh my! It’s a trap! An adorable one!” He giggles.  
Sidon doesn’t speak, instead, he nuzzles his spouse's hair and takes in its scent.  
“Is he gone now?” He asks a bit childishly.  
“Yes~” Toffee laughs. “Does he really make you that jealous?” He asks.  
“N–no!?” Sidon stammers. “I just feel he’s constantly trying to… you know, get a bit more touchy with you than he should.”  
He pouts as he speaks, which Toffee can’t help but to find adorable.  
“Aw Sidon. Don’t worry, Honi would never cross the limits you’ve set. I know you two find each other’s company to be odd, but I promise you, he respects you a lot, As my husband and as a person!”  
Sidon is only half listening, nose against toffee’s neck as he inhales the sweet perfume he’s aware he’s become addicted to.  
“I can smell him on you.” he grunts, half lying, making toffee giggle softly and just maybe start to feel just a bit worked up.  
“I don’t like it.” He continues, starting to nuzzle the little blonde. “He thinks he can come to my home and snatch my princess from my arms for two days, acting like he doesn’t know…”  
“K–know what?” Toffee asks, blushing.  
“That you’re mine!” Sidon says huskily, right against toffee’s neck, making him shiver.  
Sidon’s more than aware of the jealousy he feels towards Honi when he visits… It makes him so possessive, makes his blood boil.  
“Toffee… I– I’m sorry.” he begins huskily. Hands already exploring whatever skin the boy’s clothes leave exposed; his soft tummy, his hourglass waist, the small of his back.  
“S–sidon?” The Hylian gasps.  
"I– I can’t help myself.” the zora prince stammers. “When he’s around all I want…” He leans close to whisper. “All I want is to fuck you, right in front of him. Make you melt and moan as my cocks thrusts into your lovely body. So he knows who you belong to. So he knows only I can make you such a mess.”  
Toffee lets out a little moan, Sidon’s words already starting to chip at his composure.  
“Si-sidon you– you can’t possibly mean that, can you?” He asks turning red, looking at his husband through half lidded eyes.  
“Oh but I do mean it.” Sidon growls. “You know I’d ravish you right in front of everyone if only decency didn’t stop me.” he opens his mouth over toffee’s shoulder, right above his mating mark.  
“Alas… right now no one can stop me” he chuckles lasciviously  
He locks eyes with his sweet Toffee, and quickly presses their lips together into a hungry, possessive kiss.  
“You’re mine... Only MINE!” he growls.

He walks out of their hiding spot with toffee still in his arms, making sure they aren’t being watched as he carries him to their chambers, locking the door behind them once they’ve arrived.  
He throws Toffee onto their bed, growling like a hungry wolf, licking his lips at the pretty treat in front of him.  
His Pearl looks adorable like this. Squirming, eyes lustful as he crawls up the bed like cornered prey.  
Sidon climbs the bed after him, pulling him closer by the legs.  
“Oh my sweet princess,” he coos as he begins kissing his tummy, undoing the clips and buttons of his skirt “I want nothing more than to fuck you until you smell of nothing but me; of my body over yours, my seed smeared on your pretty skin!”  
Toffee mewls. This is actually one of the reasons he loves when Honi visits. He LOVES how wild and dominant Sidon gets after his friend is gone!  
He lets him undress him, take off his tiara and every bit of jewelry he’s wearing, which of course Sidon takes his time with. What better way to have toffee begging for him than teasing him as he slowly removes every little thing that adorns him.  
“I guess I really am your sugar daddy my pearl.” he whispers. “Look at all the pretty gems i’ve given you! my my, don’t I have you spoiled!”  
Toffee blushes. It isn’t necessarily true, but goddess, how he loves it when sidon treats him like his dumb bimbo blonde trophy wife!  
The Prince’s hands trail down his creamy pale skin, caressing every curve, every corner.  
Using his lips to suckle at his thighs, his neck, his tummy. Nipping in ways they’re both certain will leave marks. Which happens to be exactly what Sidon wants. he wants Honi and every single man, Hylan or Zora to know just who this Hylian beauty belongs to.  
Finally, Toffee lays completely nude under him. Unwrapped and bare, like the most perfect of treasures. Meant only for sidon to see like this, meant solely to satiate the Zora’s lusts.  
Sidon can feel his slit opening, cocks starting to emerge, but he has more interesting things to concentrate on; Namely toffee’s pretty cock, rock hard and already dripping with precum.  
The Zora hums “Oh won’t you look at this! My pretty pearl’s already so aroused? Could it be you enjoy the thought of me treating you like my property as much as I do?”  
Toffee shivers “I– I d–“  
“Oh but of course you do!” Sidon continues, his voice as elegant as if he were giving a public speech. “And guess what… You ARE my property!”  
His hand moves over Toffee’s small length, starting to massage and rub at it. Making the pretty blonde squirm.  
“You’re my toy to fuck! my plaything!” Sidon growls, his other hand moving under toffee’s balls, searching for that pink opening under them, already wet with the boy’s juices.  
“My bitch to breed!” the prince smiles as he slips a teasing finger between his lips, making him mewl.  
Toffee’s legs try to close. But the prince won’t have it. He pushes them right open with his crest as he moves his face in and starts to lick at everything.  
Toffee’s cunt and cock both taste marvelously, and the precum and juices leaking from him only add up to the sweet, perfect flavour.  
“Ah! you’re delicious my love! I think I’ll just devour you thoroughly!” Sidon roars.  
He takes him in his mouth, suckling at that sweet flesh. Wrapping his tongue around it as his fingers begin tracing around toffee’s entrance.  
The boy’s hands fly to his head, nestling themselves right below his dorsal fin. The only thing he can do with them as pleasure floods his small body.  
Toffee’s already melting, already starting to mewl louder and louder, and at this rate, Sidon knows he’ll have him moaning like a harlot in no time. Loud enough to be heard all over their domain.  
With his free hand, the zora lifts his princess’s light body up a bit and starts tracing circles around his asshole, making it twitch. He wants to have him as well prepared as possible before fucking his brains out as roughly as he can.  
He slips in a finger, and then a second, mouth never stopping as he works on his cock.  
The amount of slick dripping from the blonde’s cunt helping him make it all smoother and quicker.  
Once the prince has inserted a third finger, both in toffee’s cunt and asshole, he looks up to look at his face.  
Toffee’s face is a mess; makeup starting to run, tears flowing down his cheeks, mouth slightly ajar.  
It’s too much. Sidon needs to fuck him NOW!  
He pulls his fingers out, and with one last suckle lets go of his cock.  
Toffee moans at the loss, groaning a bit in need.  
“My sweet, now tell me how much you want me. Tell me how much you need me to fuck you like the whore you are!” Sidon demands.  
However no response comes.  
“Toffee!” He calls again “Answer me!”  
His voice is rough. As if he were calling out for a disobedient child, or a pet.  
To incite him to answer, he grabs one of his own cocks, and starts hot dogging it against Toffee’s lower lips, his tip rubbing against his balls.  
“Toffee! tell me! Tell daddy how much you want his cocks!” He asks again. And this time he gets what he wants.  
“A–ahh S–sidon please! F–fuck me!!” The blonde whines.  
“Good boy!” Sidon smiles. “But first tell me, who do you belong to?”  
He pushes his tips; one against his asshole, one against his cunt.  
“A-ah! To-to you!!” Toffee cries. “I’m yours! I’m your slut! Your whore! a-ahh please!!”  
“Yes!” Sidon nods victoriously. Delighted at what he’s hearing.  
And with that, he begins pushing in. “MINE! Mine to breed and fuck whenever I want!” he roars  
He moves in slowly. Enjoying the view under him. Toffee’s shivering, moaning, crying as he fills him to the brim, to the point his tummy is swollen thanks to the massive lengths nestled in him.  
“So perfect! You’re so perfect my princess!” Sidon coos, caressing his cheek.  
He gives him a few seconds to get comfortable with his lengthds, and then he slams in, roughly, almost bestially. Making Toffee moan loud enough Sidon’s sure Queen Zelda will be able to hear it all the way back in Hyrule castle.  
“Sing for me!” he demands, starting to plow into his love without mercy. Making the bed rock along with their bodies.  
“Aa-ahh! S-sidon! Y-yess! Aaah! Yes!!” Toffee screams, moaning and mewling like the whore he is for him. It’s like music to his husband’s ears.  
Sidon’s hands move to the boy’s hips, holding him in place as he continues ravaging him, hard enough to leave marks which will bruise later.  
“Agh… ah! My toffee... My perfect, slutty Toffee! So good for me!” He howls. Eyes locked into his beloved’s face, twisted in utter pleasure.  
In the eyes of the Zora Prince, and in those of many, Toffee is the most beautiful creature in all of Hyrule. And yet, Sidon feels the swell of pride at knowing no one else but him gets to see him at his most beautiful; When he’s being bred and broken by him.  
The Zora can feel his self control slip, his thrusts getting harder, his want growing by the second.  
He wants to ruin Toffee for everyone else. ESPECIALLY for Honi! He wants to fuck Toffee so hard he’ll break him, so much the boy will only remember and want his cocks.  
He wants to impregnate him and devour him. And the best part of it all… he knows he can do all that to him and way more.  
“S-sidon aa-h ah!! I’m- aah I’m c-close!” Toffee cries. Making the prince smile, he has him so well trained to tell him when he’s close!  
“Come for me then! come for your prince! For you owner!” Sidon purrs, kissing his neck.  
His own pace growing messy as he feels toffee tighten around him.  
Sidon knows exactly where to hit to make the boy come undone, And so, he aims up just a little, pushes in just a bit deeper and with that, Toffee is orgasming with a loud cry, cumming and squirting all over his tummy and their connected groins. His back arching, making him look completely perfect. Like a work of art.  
“A–ahhh yes! M–my love!!” Sidon screams, pulling his head back as he too orgasms. Filling his little hylan with load after load of his seed. Making the swell on his belly expand even further.  
For a second, Sidon’s consciousness slips. And in a bout of instinct he grabs toffee, pulling him against his larger body, finding his neck and biting hard enough to tear skin open, to draw blood from the mark he’d left on him so long ago.  
The ultimate way to remind his hylan beauty, and the entire world for that matter, that he owns him.  
He licks at the blood and nuzzles him. Purring happily as he comes back to himself.  
The first time this had happened he’d felt bed. But now he knows Toffee actually loves it.  
The boy adores caressing at his mark, loves showing it off to everyone who will ask. He simply loves being Sidon’s.  
The two make out. Sidon thrusting lazily as the two ride their high.  
Toffee’s kisses are messy. Almost as if on autopilot, his mind turned to mush by the harsh fucking he just got.

They remain like that for a while. Until they’ve both calmed down enough for sidon to pull out.  
He does so carefully. Trying to ease any discomfort he may cause his sweet. His cum gushing out of the boy’s holes as soon as they’ve separated.  
Sidon flops onto the bed and takes hold of him, softly pulling him close. Peppering his nape with kisses as he cuddles him. beginning their aftercare.  
“I love you” he whispers. “Toffee, you’re the most wonderful thing in the world.”  
The boy turns and nuzzles his chest, almost purring himself.  
“I love you too… And I am yours Sidon… All yours!” he giggles  
“Yes you are! my most my sweet, most precious pearl” Sidon whispers, kissing his rosey cheeks. he Prince’s voice is filled with adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff about toffee's body: (aka why he has both a peen and a vagina)
> 
> Toffee was born intersex, which in this universe isn't really well understood. and to make it worse his father saw it as a defect and something to be ashamed of.   
before the calamity, feefee lived his whole life hiding his "secret" from everyone, except perhaps Mipha. 
> 
> during the calamity, toffee's wounded and put in the shrine of resurrection, however Purah, had no idea about how toffee's body worked, again, no one but mipha knew... thus the shrine wasn't programed to know what to do, and saw toffee's genitalia as a "problem" which it had to "heal" atrophying it in the process
> 
> when toff wakes up he's damaged down there and he spends a lot of time during his first moths awake in pain because of the damage done by the shrine. until one day while talking with Riju, and he confesses to what's happening. 
> 
> Riju takes him to great fairy tera, who is certain she can fix him, but she missunderstands, and instead of giving toffee his old genitalia, she gives him both...
> 
> toffee isn't happy at first, not one bit, but eventually and mainly thanks to sidon he starts to accept the changes in his body... and even like them. ESPECIALLY once he realizes having a functional female reproductive system had made his body more feminine and curvy


End file.
